pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magenta Den
Your First Dungeon The Magenta Den is located in the Highland Field and is the first dungeon in the game, serving as a tutorial dungeon to help familiarize you with dungeon "physics". To find it, build the bridge up the ledge near the landing site that leads to the spores and the Burgeoning Spiderworts. There's a rock formation nearby here that looks out of place. Have your Pikmin swarm it and the dungeon entrance will appear! It's the beginning dungeon, and has only three floors- no hazards, and not even a final-floor boss to do battle with (don't worry, you'll have plenty of those later). What it does have, however, is a patch of Violet Candypop Buds on the final floor so you can add Purple Pikmin to your team! There are a couple of treasures and weak enemies to be found here as well. Floor 1 *Dwarf Yellow Bulborb x 5 (one falls) *Treasure x 1 The first sublevel is fairly small. The Research Pod lands in one corner of this small chamber with four corners and a circular center. In another corner is a hole leading to the next floor, and in another corner there's a treasure. The last corner has nothing in it, and if you approach it, a Dwarf Yellow Bulborb will drop down on you. The circular center of the room is watched by four other Dwarf Yellow Bulborbs. They are easily finished off if you throw a Pikmin directly on top of them. You can take back their bodies, but in this game corpses aren't worth any money- it's all about the number of treasures you collect. It's just to keep them out of the way. Floor 2 *Dwarf Yellow Bulborb x 8 *Male Sheargrub x 8 *Key x 1 This is a much bigger floor. You start off on one side of the room, and on the other side there is a Key. There is no exit in sight, but a few Dwarf Yellow Bulborbs stand in your way as you cross the room. Be careful- they're teamed with Male Sheargrubs that will pop up while you're battling the Dwarf Yellow Bulborbs. Advance cautiously and you shouldn't lose any Pikmin. Sheargrubs are easily dealt with if they're swarmed. After you grab the Key, you'll find that it isn't a treasure- in fact, it disappears as soon as you collect it, oddly opening a hole to the next floor. Be on the lookout for Keys underground when you aren't sure what to do next. Floor 3 (Final Floor) *Honeywisp x 3 *Violet Candypop Bud x 2 *Treasure x 1 Your ship lands right next to a pair of Violet Candypop Buds so get yourself your first 10 Purple Pikmin! They have great strength and can budge huge objects to carry or to push out of the way- both of which you'll use to finish this floor. Check the walls of this room. One portion of the wall sticks out in a sphere. Have all your Purple Pikmin swarm it and a few Red Pikmin as well. It'll turn out to be a big rock lodged in a tunnel. They'll give a mighty heave and it'll roll out of its socket and down a tubelike passageway into a bigger chamber, smashing into another rock and shattering both rocks. The wreckage will crumble away to reveal a big and heavy treasure. There are a few Honeywisps here, so use this chance to make as many flower Pikmin as you can before bringing back the heavy treasure. You'll find it doesn't fit into the tube. Look around this chamber- on two sides there are two pressure switches sticking up that need more than 50 Pikmin on each. Press them both down at once using Purple Pikmin and the rest with Red Pikmin and the tube will widen, allowing you to carry the heavy treasure back to the Research Pod. It'll give you the ability to detect when you're nearing a treasure or Key by showing a gauge on the bottom right corner of the screen which will ping when you approach one of those items. There's a geyser in the room where you found the heavy treasure so hop on and escape. Your first cave is completed. Wildlife *Dwarf Yellow Bulborb *Honeywisp *Male Sheargrub *Violet Candypop Bud Portal-Kombat